Moon Elves
Moon Elves '''are a mortal species upon the world of Morpheus. As most Elves, they have generally long lifespans and age at an incredibly slow rate. Known for the silvery undertone of their skin and the probability to be born with the talent of Illusionist and Hydromancy magic. They are known to be 'odd' beings, likely to be scholars and mostly inhabiting the land of Orzya. '''Anatomy Skin tone & hair can range from many different shades, but a distinctive feature among Moon Elves is the subtle silvery undertone of both skin and hair. Like other elves, they have prominently pointed ears. Their eyes consist of a pupil-less iris. Often described as hypnotizing and similar to the appearance of polished glass. Personality Traits The majority of people that meet Moon Elves have repeatedly noted them as an odd bunch. They are known to be very pensive and stoic; keeping to themselves and finding solace in books and anything that feeds their appetite for knowledge. It is likely that their talent for dream weaving is the reason most folks find them to be off-putting or their pupil-less eyes that are reminiscent of an empty void. Or their usual stoic expression and secretive mannerisms. They are notable for working in prison dungeons to terrorize convicted criminals. On the other hand, they are also notable for being great teachers and counselors, seeing as they can provide perfect visual examples and are able to manifest soothing scenes for troubled minds. Magic Ability and Powers More likely than not, Moon Elves are a primarily Maori race; and a proud one at that. Their species is known for Illusionary and Hydromancy abilities. During a full moon, their powers will be at their peak; doubling in strength and awareness as their magic is fueled primarily by the moon. If they are Elementalist; water has been determined easier to manipulate. They are able use their magic during any hour other than nightfall, but it cannot be used at the same measure. Location Moon Elves are local to the land of Oryza. Recognized to inhabit other regions in which are predominantly welcoming of Maori. Life Cycle Description of the life of an individual of this species, with notable events. Start by explaining there Development. Birth & Childhood How is the species born? Is there any distinct development for their childhood? Youth and Teen-Years Is there any distinct development for their teenage years? Coming of age ceremonies? Puberty? etc. Adulthood Is there any distinct development for their adult years? Senior Years Is there any distinct development for their senior years? Death & Burial What happens when this race dies? How do they celebrate death? Relations When an eventual friendship blooms between a Moon Elf and another, they are expectant of an open mind. With time, one will notice that their newly made Moon Elf friend will tap into their subconscious to witness their dreams; with permission respectively. When in the presence of a fellow member of their race, (in which most Moon Elves prefer) they are unearthly quiet, mostly visiting friends within the realm of dreams. When conversation does happen aloud, they are soft-spoken and hold themselves in a sophisticated manner. In regards to Humans, they consider them to be a subspecies who are below them in terms of quality and importance. As Orzyan culture implies, most Moon Elves are pro-human slavery. Religion What gods do they follow? Do they have any customs, rituals or ceremonies they follow. Languages Albanian, Elvish, likely more considering they're keen on knowledge. Sex & Mating The race is organically/conventionally made. Marriages are arranged, and intermixed breeding is considered exceedingly shameful. Preferring to keep the species as pure-blooded as possible. Mating with an Elven counterpart that is not of the Moon Elf variety is frowned upon as well, but more likely to be accepted within their society. Diet/Feeding Do they have any specific dietary needs? Do they feed on anything out of the norm? (More specific for races like Vampires) Genetic Weaknesses & Strengths A Maori Moon Elf must take heed conserving their magic during the day. Though subtle, they will tire easily during these hours, finding that most of their energy is at its peak when the moon is either at its highest in the sky or if it is full. Maori Moon Elves are likely fall into comas when they overexert themselves. The time is undetermined, but on most occasions, they have awoken during a full moon; discovering they are fully re-energized. This also applies for Caoul Moon Elves. Their physical strength and energy are at its peak at the wee hours of the night. All species of Moon Elves whether Maori or Caoul have an extraordinary ability to see at night. 'Notable Classes' * Illusionist * Elementalist (Hydromancy - water manipulation having to do with waves/tides) Sub-Species If there are any subspecies, add a section for each of them. Hybrids Separate section for hybrids: ideally, hybrids would have both strengths and weaknesses from both (or all) the species they originate from. Add some pointers here; no strict rules because each hybrid will probably have different genetics. Family's / Clans / Tribes Is there any famous/royal family's or tribes amongst the race? Notable Characters History & Advancement List major key points in the history of this race. How did this race populate? When were they first documented, were they around before first documents? Are they originally from another planet in the galaxy? Have they been in any battles? Conquered any lands? Meta-Information Information for role players? Is this race playable in MORRP rooms? Any traits that will need to be limited or void in select MORRP rooms. Category:Forestkin Category:Humanoids